deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legion
The Legion is a killer from Dead by Daylight. The Legion consists of multiple teenagers: Frank Morrison, Joey, Julie and Susie. Backstory Frank Morrison was nineteen and had little to show for it. He'd stopped attending school after being kicked out of the basketball team for shoving a referee into the stands. Yet Frank was a man of potential, who could light up a room despite his bleak childhood. At six years old, he'd been taken away from Calgary to start a circuit of foster homes. No matter how many times he'd lashed out, threw tantrums and got into fights, they'd kept moving him to new, unfamiliar houses. His last move had been three years prior when his last foster dad, Clive Andrews, had picked him up from the adoption center. They'd been on the road for seven hours before reaching a small bungalow in Ormond. It would be the longest time they'd spend together. Clive was too busy trading cheques from Family Services for drinks at the bar. Ormond was a small, stale place; a remote town of six thousand inhabitants where gray winters drag on for most of the year. Frank did everything he could to get into another adoptive family, but he changed his mind when he caught the attention of a beautiful girl. Julie was a popular girl who was convinced that she deserved better than a life in Ormond, and Frank, as an outsider, was her ticket out. Frank attended the parties she threw where everyone was younger than him and easily impressed, which he liked. He met the impulsive Joey, who liked to show off, and the shy, naive Susie, who was Julie's best friend. They would hang out at an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond. Their time together was the perfect break from the boring conformity of their small, insignificant everyday lives. Frank saw it as an opportunity to shape their lack of experience into something powerful. He lined up nights of debauchery and rampage, testing their limits. Bullying, vandalism, and theft were essentially their weekend plans. It came to a point where they would do anything he asked. Nothing was off-limits when they put their masks on. One evening, Frank dared Joe to vandalize the store that had recently fired him. They snuck inside easily enough as the building was supposed to be empty after closing hours. But a cleaner who was still there grabbed Julie as soon as she came near. Hearing her stifled cries, a dark impulse took over Frank. He rushed to her aid knife in hand and, without hesitating, planted the blade into the cleaner's back. As the group starred at Frank in shock, he ordered them to finish the job. Joe clenched his jaw, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the bleeding man in the ribs. Susie didn't want to do it. Frank shouted at her; they had to finish what they'd started. Julie closed her eyes and jabbed the knife into the man's chest. She handed the wet blade to Susie: they were all in this together now. Susie stared at Julie is disbelief as Frank grabbed her trembling hands and inserted the knife deep into the man's throat. Frank told them to move fast: they mopped the blood off the floor, stashed the body in the trunk of Joe's car and drove up Mount Ormond. All four were digging in the muddy snow to dispose of the body when Frank spotted something moving through the woods. He grabbed his knife and broke from the ground to check it out. The Fog thickened around Frank, becoming so dense that he soon could no longer see ahead. He retraced his steps and stumbled on an ominous trail. He followed the eerie path, as if called by the darkness. Julie, Susie, and Joe finished digging but Frank was nowhere to be seen. Julie spotted his muddy footsteps in the snow and the three of them followed the trail, which took them deeper into the woods. When Julie, Susie, and Joe did not return home that night, their parents thought they'd run away with Frank. Each family came up with a different theory. The mood of the town changed, however, when a body was found by an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond. Power: Feral Frenzy The Legion has a Frenzy power gauge that builds up over time. The power, Feral Frenzy, can be activated by tapping the Power button. While active, the power gauge drains rapidly and the power ends when the gauge is empty, triggering an extended recovery cooldown. When activating Feral Frenzy, The Legion enters a deadly rage. While the power is active: - The Legion sprints faster than base movement speed. - The Legion can vault pallets but cannot break them. - Survivors' scratch marks are hidden from The Killer's view. - Missed attacks end the power While Feral Frenzy is active, hitting a Survivor who is not currently afflicted with the Deep Wound status effect: - Applies the Deep Wound status effect. - Injures the Survivor, if they are not already injured. - Refills The Killer's entire power gauge. - Triggers `Killer Instinct`, revealing the location of all Survivors who do not have the Deep Wound status effect applied and are within The Killer's terror radius. While Feral Frenzy is active, hitting a Survivor who is currently afflicted with the Deep Wound status effect: - Depletes The Killer's entire power gauge add ends the power immediately. *NOTE: Hitting a Survivor with a basic attack while Feral Frenzy is not active will deplete The Killer's entire power gauge. Perks Discordance *Any time 2 Survivors or more are working on the same generator, the generator's aura is highlighted in yellow for 8 seconds. "Smartasses get killed. We always see to that." ''-The Legion'' Mad Grit *While carrying a Survivor, you suffer no cooldown for missed attacks and successfully hitting another Survivor will pause the carried Survivor's wiggle timer for 2 seconds. "There's no getting out of this now. We're too good at it." ''-The Legion'' Iron Maiden *You open lockers 30% faster. *Survivors who exit lockers suffer from the Exposed status effect for 15 seconds and their location is revealed for 4 seconds. "This is no place for cowards." ''-The Legion'' Gallery Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Intermediate Difficulty Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Original Killers